


take a picture (click, click)

by floatingquietly



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingquietly/pseuds/floatingquietly
Summary: 'hey i have to photograph someone for class will you be my model' au





	take a picture (click, click)

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from ' know what i'm doing' by birdman. first fic on ao3, hopefully not the last! <3

Bin woke up to the sound of his alarm. He lay in bed for as long as he could until he literally had to get up. He didn’t really feel like going to class today, but he didn’t have much of a choice.

Bin got up, showered, brushed his teeth, and got dressed. He dressed kind of warmly, since it was cooling down outside because it was the start of autumn. He walked out of his dorm room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

He managed to catch the elevator at the last second, squeezing in alongside the others. He waited patiently for everyone else to get off at the bottom floor before brushing off his clothes and straightening them a bit.

He got to the front of the building, peered around for Jinwoo and Minhyuk so that they could grab coffee and walk to Photography together. Sure enough, they were waiting for him, arguing animatedly.

“Look, Keith can pretend that he’s all emo and stoic but I don’t buy it,” Minhyuk scoffed.

“I don’t know, I don’t think it’s an act. He’s smiled like twice,” Jinwoo said disbelievingly.

“Hey, guys,” Bin interjected before they could continue to fight.

“Yo,” Jinwoo and Minhyuk said, smiling at Bin as they began to walk.

They walked to the cafe together, talking about class and the other people they knew, and before Bin knew it, they were there.

Jinwoo held the door for them, and Bin nodded at him in thanks as him and Minhyuk filed inside.

They were greeted with the heady smell of coffee and the sweet smells of caramel and sugar. Bin closed his eyes briefly, inhaling deeply.

He opened his eyes to Minhyuk and Jinwoo staring at the order board, eyebrows furrowed.

“I don’t know what to get,” Jinwoo said, and he looked more closely at the board.

“Well, while you figure it out I’m going to go ahead and order,” Bin said cheerfully. He sidestepped Minhyuk and Jinwoo, going up to the counter.

Bin placed his hands on the counter, and tapped lightly.

The usual barista Myungjun, or as his nametag simply read “MJ”, was there and he whirled around and smiled brightly.

“Good morning, Bin!” he said beaming.

“Morning,” Bin said with a smile of his own,” I’ll take an iced caramel macchiato, with extra caramel.”

Myungjun nodded, gave Bin his total and then handled the cash Bin gave him expertly. He then grabbed a cup and started on Bin’s order, scribbling his name on the side.

Minhyuk came up to the counter next and ordered, and all he wanted was an iced french vanilla coffee with cream and sugar.

Jinwoo still seemed to be deliberating, and bit his lip as he came up to the counter.

He finally settled on a regular coffee with plenty of cream and sugar, and he blushingly fumbled his change into Myungjun’s tip jar.

“Thank you,” Myungjun said to Jinwoo when he handed him his coffee a few minutes later.

“Y-you’re welcome,” Jinwoo stuttered, clutching his coffee with both hands.

Bin and Minhyuk barely managed to restrain their laughter as they left the coffee shop.

“Jinwoo, what the hell was that?” Bin cackled.

“Our Jinwoo has a crush,” Minhyuk sang.

Jinwoo’s ears were bright red, and he sipped his coffee as he tried to ignore their comments.

“Wait a sec, what’s that?” Minhyuk said curiously, peering at Jinwoo’s cup.

Bin leaned in to look as well, and was stunned by the cutesy handwriting on Jinwoo’s cup, where a heart was written instead of a dot in the ‘i’ in Jinwoo’s name with matching hearts in the o’s.

Minhyuk stared at Jinwoo, disbelief written across his features.

“How did you even manage to get him to return your  _crush_ ,” Minhyuk complained.

“I guess I’m just lucky,” Jinwoo declared, taking a deep drink of his coffee.

Minhyuk just scoffed in response, drinking his own drink.

Bin just watched them, it was fun to just sit back and watch them bicker.

They made it to class about fifteen minutes early, setting down their backpacks, and getting ready for class to start. They chatted idly, waiting for their professor to announce the beginning of class.

Bin liked his photography class, it allowed him to show his more artistic side in a way that dance didn’t. He could take as many shots as he wanted, of whatever he wanted to and took a great pleasure in looking over his photos after and carefully selecting the best ones.

They kept talking quietly amongst themselves until the professor stood at the front of the class and clapped his hands sharply.

“Alright, students! Your task for today is to find an impromptu model during the first hour of class and take several pictures. Part of excellent photography is being able to work under pressure with an added time constraint,” the professor concluded.

The class broke out in hushed whispers of disbelief because honestly  _what the hell_?

Bin had to resist the urge to rub at his ears as though his hearing had somehow become impaired.

Did their professor really expect them all to find a model within the hour and take shots that come out decently?

“Yes, class, you heard me correctly. You need to get as many shots as possible before the hour is up! Again, part of good photography is being able to produce good shots under unstable conditions,” their professor said cheerfully, pulling out a newspaper and beginning to read.

Bin slowly got up from his seat, camera dangling from his neck by its cord. Jinwoo also stood in a sluggish manner.

“How are we supposed to find strangers that are willing to let us take pictures of them,” he moaned exaggeratedly.

“Exactly!” Minhyuk exclaimed from the other side of Bin.

Bin made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat. He had no idea at all as to how he was going to find someone who would sit through him awkwardly changing angles and zoom settings. They all walked slowly out of the room and headed for the front of the building.

“I suggest we all go in separate directions and see what we can find,” Jinwoo chirped.

“I guess that could work,” Minhyuk said slowly.

“Yeah,” Bin mumbled.

“And text when you’ve found your model!” Jinwoo reminded them.

They come to a stop at the front of the building and nod at each other, Jinwoo going west, Minhyuk going east, and Bin going north.

Bin walked along, frowning at the lack of people who looked available. He didn’t want to bother anyone by intruding on them and asking to take pictures. His phone suddenly began to buzz, drawing his attention. He pulled his phone from his pocket and checked his messages

*  _JinJin & Rocky*_

_JinJin: YOOOOOO_

_JinJin: i came back to the_ _cafe and you know that barista mj ? the one that’s always here?_

_JinJin: i asked and he said i can take as many shots as i want!_

_Rocky: YO! SCORE!_

_Rocky: can’t relate though_

Bin quickly shot back a reply.

_Me: me neither_

He had barely begun to slide his phone back into his pocket when it began to buzz violently in his palm.

_Rocky: LOL NEVERMIND_

_Rocky: I was headed to the dance wing and bumped into Sanha from LitComp_

_Rocky: and i asked to do some shots of him with his guitar and he agreed_

_JinJin: YOOOOO_

_Rocky: SWAG_

Bin grit his teeth and pressed harder than necessary into the keypad.

_Me: meanwhile i’m here dying_

Bin turned his phone on silent and moved to sit on a bench. He groaned loudly and rubbed at his eyes. He winced when he rubbed them a bit too hard, and his eyes slowly fluttered open. He blinked and stared into the courtyard where a boy was looking down at his books and notes and looking focused.

Bin’s mouth dropped open and he stood without realizing it. Bin stepped closer to the courtyard but didn’t actually enter. He slowly lifted his camera and lifted it to his eyes, zooming in close.

He was   _beautiful_.

He had shiny jet-black hair that looked soft even through the lens of Bin’s camera. His thick, dark eyelashes fanned onto his cheeks, looking long and delicate. His nose sloped into a gentle curve, and Bin’s eyes followed the curve of his nose down to a pouty pink mouth.

Bin snapped a picture without thinking before he realized it was probably pretty rude to take photos of someone without permission. He walked forward on wobbly legs, and tried to steel himself to speak to him.

The boy must have heard Bin’s footsteps because as Bin approached, he stopped writing and looked up. He flashed a dazzling smile and Bin had to resist the urge to clutch his chest as though he’d been shot.

Bin opened his mouth but no words came out. The boy’s bright smile turned into a more demure smile as he waited for Bin to speak.

“Uh,” Bin started inarticulately while simultaneously lifting up his camera, ”I need a model for my Photography class and I was wondering if you would be willing to let me take some shots.”

“I don’t particularly mind,” the boy said shyly while beginning to blush, even the back of his neck turning light red.

“As long as it’s actually for a class,” the boy said, a smile curving his lips.

Bin laughed a bit.

“Do people usually pretend to take pictures of you for class that are really just for themselves?” he asked.

“You’d be surprised,” the boy muttered.

“I’m Moon Bin, by the way,” Bin stated, and held out a hand for the other boy to shake.

“Lee Dongmin,” Dongmin said, shaking Bin’s hand with a firm grip.

They clutched each other’s hands tightly, smiling dumbly at each other before Bin’s subconscious began to scream for him to get a grip, and he reluctantly let Dongmin’s hand go.

“Um, you can just study casually like you were before and I’ll take the shots,” Bin said, walking backwards. Dongmin simply smiled in response and tipped his head in a nod. He tilted his head back towards his books and began to write again, pen moving fluidly over the pages.

Bin took a deep breath, adjusting his camera a bit and making sure he had enough battery life and that he was well prepped to start.

Bin lifted his camera seriously this time and took a few more steps backward, kneeling on the stone ground. He peered through the lens, and almost gasped at his view.

The sunlight was illuminating Dongmin’s hair, giving it the appearance of a halo. The autumn trees rustled, a few leaves shaking loose. They fluttered softly around Dongmin in spirals, and Bin actually had to stop taking shots to bite his fist.

Bin tried to avoid small talk because he wanted the shots to appear natural and unforced but Dongmin would ask him questions every so often, from his major to his hobbies and to what he liked about photography.

Bin took as many shots as possible, changing angles and zoom functions every so often, and every time Dongmin caught his gaze above the camera during the lulls in their conversation he would smile softly and go back to studying.

Bin breathed out a sigh of relief as he cycled through the shots on his camera roll, and felt the corner of his mouth turn up when he saw how nice the pictures turned out. He then dug into his pocket, blinking at the time.

He had about ten minutes before he was supposed to go back to class, and so he sat next to Dongmin and sped through the photos, letting him get a look before their time together was up.

“The photos   _do_ look nice, right? I’ve never modeled before so I don’t know,” Dongmin said, looking at Bin from under his lashes.

“You look beautiful,” Bin replied honestly.

Suddenly, a hot flush stole over Dongmin’s cheeks and he began smiling at the ground and Bin had to register what he had just said.

_You IDIOT,_  Bin thought to himself.   _Way to go, loser._

“I- I mean the photos turned out beautifully,” he stuttered.

Bin then stood, placing his camera securely back around his neck.

“Well, it was nice to meet you,” Bin said, reaching out a hand for Dongmin to shake.

“It was nice meeting you, too,” Dongmin said, and he gently took Bin’s hand.

They held hands for a minute, and Bin could feel his heart pounding and prayed that his palm wasn’t sweating. After reluctantly letting go in a manner similar to their earlier meeting, Bin turned to head back to class.

“Hey, Bin, wait!” Dongmin got off of the bench he had been sitting on while studying and jogged quickly over to Bin.

Bin could feel his ears burning.

_What could he possibly want from me?_ he wondered.

“Would you maybe want my number? In case you ever need a model again or want to get some coffee sometime to repay me for my services,” Dongmin stated.

“Um, ah, yes,” Bin stuttered.

They quickly swapped phones and Dongmin went back to his bench. Bin began to walk back in the direction he came from, and couldn’t resist looking back once. To his surprise, Dongmin was already looking, so Bin waved awkwardly and Dongmin waved back.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and began to type.

_Me: I AM YELLING,_

His phone began to buzz almost instantly.

_*JinJin & Rocky*_

_JinJin: when arent u screaming_

_Rocky: ^ honestly janjan is right_

_JinJin: yo, i didnt ask to be dragged_

_JinJin: tf did i do to u_

_Rocky: exist_

_Rocky: n e way, what’s up bin_

Bin paused a second to respond.

_Me: lmao guys_

_Me: i met an Angel today_

His phone vibrated endlessly.

_Rocky: oh NO_

_JinJin: here we go aGAIN_

_JinJin: Bin not every person who offers you a drink or candy is ur soulmate_

_Rocky: ^ sorry bro but he’s right_

_JinJin: when am i not :)_

_Rocky: ….. no comment_

Bin grit his teeth.

_Me: he said that he could model again for me sometime_

_Me: and that we could go on a date soon_

Buzz.

_JinJin: a DATE huh ;)_

_Rocky: oh ho ho ho ;0_

Bin can’t help but to snort at their childish texts.

_Me: his name is Dongmin and hes on another level_

_Me: he's literally the most beautiful person i've ever seen_

Bin almost bumped into the stairs of the front building while trying to read and respond to his friends, so he decided he could surely wait until he saw them in person. He tucked his phone back into his back pocket.

He strode into the classroom where Jinwoo and Minhyuk were almost certainly ready to grill him.

At a first glance, it looked as though they were simply playing games but Bin knew better. He walked slowly up the aisle, and as he approached, they had identical Chesire cat grins.

“So here’s the man of the hour,” Jinwoo crooned.

“Bin is really living it up,” Rocky sing-songed.

Bin felt his ears burning, but he sat down in his seat anyway.

“So,” he started, clearing his throat because it felt like his voice was going to crack from embarrassment,”how did the pictures you guys took come out?”

Before they could begin to tell Bin what they experienced, their professor began to speak.

“Okay, so for the rest of class, compare photos with your classmates and write down three statements of praise and three critiques,” he said, pulling out yet   _another_ newspaper.

Bin could see Jinwoo’s smirk beginning to form, and so he himself took initiative.

“Minhyuk, you go first,” he blurted out in order to intercept Jinwoo.

Minhyuk confidently pulled out his camera, powering it back on and eyeing it critically. He then turned the camera to an angle Jinwoo and Bin could view it at. Minhyuk had a distinct way of taking photos, the sunlight always cast a warm glow over the subject.

In the photos, Sanha was sitting in front of a tree near the Arts building, which made sense because Sanha played guitar and Minhyuk did dance. In some of them, he was smiling and clearly singing. In others, he had his eyes closed tightly, focus evident in his grip on the instrument.

Jinwoo again moved to speak, but Bin cut him off before he could.

“Jinwoo, show us what you have next, please,” Bin tried with his sweetest smile.

Jinwoo looked like he was trying to hold onto his resolve but eventually he cracked, sliding through skilled photo after skilled photo of Myungjun doing barista activities: wiping down counters, serving guests, looking at a machine, brow furrowed. Jinwoo's specialty were intimate angles that made you feel like you were actually there.

Bin felt the pressure come on because there was no one else left to deflect to. He swallowed hard.

“Let’s see this “angel”, Binnie,” Jinwoo said sweetly.

Bin then turned his camera so that Jinwoo and Minhyuk could see Dongmin clearly.

“Holy shit, he   _is_  an angel,” Jinwoo gasped.

“How is that even   _fair_ ,” Minhyuk said, clutching at his own face.

Bin laid facedown onto the desk.

“Ahhh, it’s okay, buddy,” Jinwoo said, rubbing his back soothingly. “Besides, you said that he made an opening so that you could go on a date or something.”

Bin just groaned in response.

“C’mon, bro! He must’ve asked you out for a reason,” Minhyuk said gently.

“He probably just likes to see mortals suffer,” Bin said, muffled.

He could hear the sounds of Jinwoo and Minhyuk as they tried not to laugh, and pressed his face more firmly into the desk where it remained for the remainder of class. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bin woke up languidly on his own the following morning. He stretched, enjoying the feel of his warm covers and soft pillow. He burrowed his head deeper, ready to go back to sleep until suddenly his phone buzzed twice in quick succession on his nightstand.

He groaned into his pillow, blinking away the sleep from his eyes. He then rubbed his eyes hard, not even bothering to fully get up to check his phone. He squinted at his phone screen and felt his heart pound when he realized he had a text from someone other than Minhyuk and Jinwoo: it was from Dongmin.

Bin felt mildly embarrassed at the heart emoji he’d added to Dongmin’s name already, but he quickly got over it when he read through the texts, smiling gently.

_Dongmin <3: good morning bin!_

_Dongmin <3: if you wake up before this afternoon, i’d love to grab coffee with you :)_

Bin felt like he stared at the smiley face for an eternity before finally pulling himself together. He was surprised at the fact that it was only nine in the morning, since he usually slept long and deep. His thumbs hesitated over the keyboard before he chose something simplistic.

_Me: i’d love to! the cafe on campus, yeah?_

Bin sat up and chewed his lip anxiously as he waited for a reply.

_Dongmin <3: that very one :) see you in thirty?_

Bin wasted no time in responding.

_Me: see you then!_

The reply came very quickly.

_Dongmin <3: <3_

Bin almost choked on his own spit. What  _even_ _?_ He felt like he was hallucinating, and he stared down at his phone for several minutes, eyeing the heart Dongmin had sent.

Bin went through the motions of getting ready almost robotically, up until he needed to choose an outfit. He chose a warm white and red sweater with a matching red scarf, and he threw on a hat of his as he went out the door.

He tried to walk as normally as possible, but he couldn’t help but have a spring in his step. He was going on a date with the most   _beautiful_ person he’d ever seen. He actually felt lucky for once in his life.

He stopped for a moment to update Jinwoo and Minhyuk, and they didn’t keep him waiting.

_*JinJin & Rocky*_

_Me: it’s DO OR DIE_

_Rocky: dude wtf tf_

_JinJin: he means the date is now_

_JinJin: when will you learn to read between the lines my dear Minhyuk_

_Rocky: as soon as you stop picking your nose_

_JinJin: ,, i have NASAL INFLAMMATION YOU KNOW THAT_

_JinJin: ANYWAY, good luck binnie boy!_

_Rocky: ^gl, when in doubt: swag_

Bin’s chest felt warm although there was a chill to the air. He really did love his friends, even though they could be unbearable at times.

Before he knew it, he was at the cafe. He carefully pulled the door open, and he peered around for Dongmin, and spotted him sitting at a corner booth.

“Hi,” Bin greeted him.

“Hi,” Dongmin said back, smiling shyly. Bin felt his breath catch in his throat. If that’s how he was going to feel every time Dongmin smiled(and Bin had a feeling that he would), he might as well write his will now.

“I’ll just be a second, I need to order,” Bin said.

“Okay,” Dongmin replied, lifting up his cup to take a few delicate sips. Bin walked off before he could be distracted by the length of Dongmin’s eyelashes as he looked down at the table.

Bin ordered his usual drink, ignoring Myungjun’s knowing smile and cheeky glances at the back of Dongmin’s head.

Bin went back to the table after getting his drink, and he sat down gingerly.

For a minute they sat there in companionable silence, and then Bin dared to look upward. Dongmin was staring at him over his coffee, lips parted ever so slightly. They both began blushing profusely, staring down at the table rather than each other.

“D-do, you wanna maybe take a walk or something,” Bin stuttered, and he wanted to pinch himself for always stuttering around Dongmin.

“Yeah, that’d be great,” Dongmin responded, starting to stand.

They walked outside, and began to slowly walk along the paths of their school. Just like before in the courtyard, Bin and Dongmin fell into easy, quiet conversation.

They again discussed their likes and dislikes, and Bin was surprised to find out that whereas he was friends with Jinwoo and Minhyuk, Dongmin was friends with Myungjun and Sanha.

“They mentioned helping photography students as well on that day,” Dongmin said, looking over at Bin.

“What a coincidence,” Bin murmured.

They moseyed along for a while longer, still talking and they both startled when they realized it was beginning to snow. Bin stared at the pure white snowflakes catching in Dongmin’s raven black hair and eyelashes.

_He doesn’t have on a scarf OR a hat,_ Bin thought to himself.  Before he knew it, he had reached up to take off his own scarf, looping it tenderly around Dongmin’s neck.

Bin let his hands stay firmly on Dongmin’s shoulders, and they stared at each other for a minute.

“Thank you,” Dongmin said after a pause.

“You’re welcome,” Bin responded, and they pulled away from each other. Bin felt himself wince because this time, the silence WAS awkward and tangible.

Bin was prepared to open his mouth to bid Dongmin farewell until a next date when suddenly he felt a warm shoulder firmly pressed to his own.

_I am actually going to lose my damn mind!_ Bin thought,  _someone needs to MAKE A MOVE._

“Would it be too forward to ask to kiss you? I’ve wanted to all night but I need to know if you want to,” Bin blurted out.

Bin watched Dongmin’s  mouth drop open as his cheeks began to color.

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind if you kissed me,” he mused, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the right expectantly.

He heard Dongmin huff a bit of laughter, probably at Bin’s expression before he closed his eyes, before he gently pressed his mouth firmly but chastely against Dongmin’s.

Bin had to resist the urge to pull his phone from his pocket and send off a victory text, but instead he returned the sweet kiss as best he could.

They pulled away from each other, suddenly hyper-aware of the now quickly falling snow and shivering.

They were both still blushing, but at least they were now able to look each other in the face.

“We should do this again sometime,” Dongmin said, shifting from one foot to the other.

“We should,” Bin said, already walking backwards,” after all, I’ll have to get my scarf back from my favorite model.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me over at tumblr! im floatingquietlyfic there, send me prompts and give me constructive criticism!


End file.
